total_drama_recreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Dakota (Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition)
Dakota (The Fame Monger) is the 22 year old daughter of business mogul Lionel Milton, and girlfriend of game-store runner Sam . She has been in and out of the hospital for about 4-5 years to get cured from Dakotazoid, and when she finally did, her desperation for fame only grew. Her determination and dissapointment in not getting her acting/singing/modeling career has left her to only focus on that, causing a rift between her and Sam. He was the one who signed them up for Couples Therapy, but she realizes that she can hit 2 birds with one stone; repairing her relaitonship with Sam and getting another Reality TV gig to platform her career. Biography Will be updated as season goes on. Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition On Day 1 , she explains that what she expected out of ROTI was to branch off her singing, acting, and modeling career, not to find such a sweet man Sam . She sadly explains "Dakotazoid", and how it affected everythign she planned for, and her determination and desperation to find a career created a rift between them. She entered the home with Sam, and they are instantly isolated from Bridgette/Geoff and Duncan/Courtney , with the latter pair barely remembering them. When they are forced to explain why she is there, she revelas that Sam forced her to come, and clearly does not understand Sam's issue with her wanting to start a career, as she complains about them having less and less in common, and him still in love with her 16 year old self. On Day 2 , she agrees with Courtney about getting ready for Josh and coments about how Sam and her need to look and act their best on camera. When the task was mentioned by thir therapist, she confessed in her confessional that it is Reality TV 101 to get the others to stir the pot, with the host washing their hands off clean. She got extremely defensive when Duncan wrote in his note about her and Sam having no chemistry, and seeming plain weird. She rebuttals by saying Courtney settled for him, which got the CIT mad and yell that Sam bought her to be in a relationship, causing her to almost attack Courtney, and threatening that she will go "Dakotazoind" on her. The entire ROTI crew went into Mike and Zoey 's room to console the couple, and she was trying not to get Zoey to break down. She comments about the TDI crew grouping together and isolating them, with the ROTI needing to tdo the same, since this will be an emotional rollercoaster for everyone. When TDAS came up lateer in the day, she reveals that she was in and out of the hospital for treatment that summer, and reveals that she is currently going through a lawsuit with Chris McLean. On Day 3, Dakota gets overly emotional when she and Sam talk about their experience sin the media, and how she was treated because of her Dakotazoid stage. She breaks down, and when Sam follows, she pushes him aside and tells him that she does need him on her a** 24/7, causing many to think weirdly of her and thinks that she controls and abuses Sam. At the party, she is trying to get Sam to dnace at her, but he ignores her (like he did since the morning) and she starts to pull on him, begging for him to join her, but he tells her to stop trying to get attention and to do something productive, hurting her, and causing more tension between them. On Day 4, it is revealed that she locked Sam out of the room for what happened in the previous night. She explains to Josh that she was extremely hurt and embarassed by Sam snubbing her for almost 24 hours for little to no reason. Many thought that she was over-doing her emotions for the camera, and she took offense to what Geoff told her, and she told him to stay out of stuff he does not know what he is talking about. She obnoxiously yelled at Sam when he accuses her of making a scene for the cameras. She and the ROTI cast goes into Mike and Zoey's room to complain about the others (she complained about Geoff). She was confused with what happened with Zoey and Duncan the previous night, with Sam ignoring her. It is dinner time and LeShawna tells her that she needs to open up, with her admitting herself that she has come off as a bit b****y, with Geoff agreeing and adding that it seems like she is cold hearted and Sam is afraid of her. This makes her and Sam defensive and offended, with her saying he goes wherever the wind goes, and follows anyone who is around at the moment. Bridgette is confused and annoyed as to why they are attacking her husband, with the green head retaliating with everyone attacking her and Sam's relationship, as well as Mike and Zoey's, but Geoff can lose it like he did in the afternoon, and it is okay. Geoff tried to correct himself, but adding that it seems like they do not love them, causing Sam to grab her and left the table in an irritated manner. She spent the beginning of Day 5 recapping with the ROTI cast of what happened at dinner the night before, as she says that the TDI crew preys on the weak, and likes ot make the issues with her and her boyfriend more complicated and tense than before with their comments. She revealed to Mike and Zoey that LeShawna and Anne Maria are busines spartners and good frinds, so it is clear LeShawna hates those two because of Anne Maria. When the entire crew is forced to talk about fidelity, it is clear that is never an issue between her and Sam. She speaks about how she sees what damage it has done, as her father has cheated countless times with countless women, going through his 7th divorce. She does not like it when he goes on and on about Dakotazoid and asked if she was more attractive. He says she had more of an edge, which causes her to complain about the sex decreasing since she turned back to normal. So all of the girls are in the backyard, and she asks everyone what they any to talk about. She was interested in Bridgette hiding things from Geoff, showing that she has some stuff in her closets, but she is always in other's busness. She told Bridgette that if the shoot was as innocent as she claimed, then there is nothing to hide, and it is not an issue. Sam revealed during dinner that Dakota tells him to not eat too much because he will get fat again. Category:Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition